


Traitor

by FujurPreux



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. My take on how Breakdown and Knock Out met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

Since the Wreckers weren't a conventional military unit, they got to choose their own members. Nobody knew what the screening process entailed---probably not even the Wreckers themselves---, but once you were in, you gained friends that would have your back for life. Or so the stories went.

Even with all the obvious camaraderie and welcoming pats on the back, it was tough to be the new guy. Most senses of humor among the Wreckers tended to the rough side, which made the initiations less than pleasant. But that was just the way they liked it.

On his first day on the job, Breakdown found himself covered with a slippery, gross-looking substance that came from no-one-wanted-to-know-where. Yet, before he could react in any way whatsoever---nor the others start laughing---, the alarm bells rang. Every Wrecker present ran to their pod, dragging the rookie behind them.

Not much later, a group of Decepticons were paying for Breadown's temper. He charged head on first, smashing everything in his path. Breakdown wasn't the best strategist out there, but the fact that no a thing with a Decepticon insignia was safe from his fists was what mattered.

He was starting to feel a little better when a couple of Vehicons grabbed both his arms while one Eradicon got ready to discharge his laser on Breakdown's face.

The slippery substance saved his life.

Without missing a beat, Breakdown did the first thing that came to his processor: he spun as fast as he could. The Vehicons holding him down flew away in a wide arch. The Eradicon didn't have time to pull the trigger before he was crushed against a wall of rock behind him.

"That wasn't all that bad," one big, green bot said right next to Breakdown moments later. "I'm Bulkhead," he added. "I'd shake your hand but,"---he banged two Decepticons against each other---"I sorta need both of mine right now."

"Breakdown," the other replied. "And I know who you are. It's an honor."

Bulkhead laughed loudly. "Is it? Well, that's not something you hear often." He handed out another couple of punches to the enemy. "I'll introduce you properly to the rest of the guys when we get out of here."

Bulkhead kept his word. He also took Breakdown under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know about Wrecker life. Of course, after that, Breakdown didn't have to finish his initiation and could actually clean up himself without being teased. Much.

In general terms, the Wreckers unit was a chaos only if you didn't look closely. Every member had routines they observed so meticulously they could've been called rituals. Oddly enough, even if the missions were frequent and brutal, they still left enough time to adjust, and soon Breakdown felt just like home.

He enjoyed his work, but he had a knack for bumping into opponents either bigger than him or much better fighters, since he kept entering the fights without paying attention. Bulkhead saved his life more times than one, pulling him out of danger in the last second. A day when Breakdown returned only with a handful of new scratches was a particularly good day.

Breakdown grew to trust each and everyone of the Wreckers, but Bulkhead more than anyone else. He was particularly comfortable and content just hanging around the large, green mech.

Then, one day, one Autobot by the name of Wheeljack came back. He was the sole survivor from a squad that had been thought lost after an explosion that devastated a small planet. Nevertheless, there he was. In need of repairs, but still alive

Breakdown had never seen Bulkhead so happy.

"Jackie! Just look at you! We thought you were scrap metal!"

"Nearly!" Wheeljack replied, laughing hard despite his wounds, like a real Wrecker should do. "I managed to find a cave deep enough at the last nanoclick. Finding enough pieces to fix a ship to bring me back was what delay me."

A medical officer dragged Wheeljack away. Bulkhead went along chatting loudly. Breakdown expected Bulkhead to turn around and introduce him, but that didn't happen. Instead, Breakdown kept following them awkwardly stopping only when they closed the door on his face. There, in the middle of the hallway, he felt more lost than on his first day in headquarters.

And lonelier than ever.

The loneliness only got worse. Bulkhead spent too much time with Wheeljack, even after the later had been dismissed from medical bay. Breakdown was finally introduced, but he ended up more resentful than he should had been. His fighting spirit had never been higher, but despite of this, his Spark wasn't on his missions. No the way it used to be, anyway. At one point, while staring at Wheeljack, who was fighting back to back with Bulkhead, Breakdown found himself thinking, "That should be me," right before he took a bad hit on the shoulder.

It was right then that he realized he had to talk to Bulkhead.

Back in headquarters, Breakdown gathered some courage while the medical officer patched him up. He wasn't sure he was ready when the doctor sent him on his way but he couldn't simply avoid it anymore. He was brave, wasn't he? He was strong. He was capable. _He was a warrior._ He convinced himself of it successfully---at least until he met Bulkhead down the hall.

"Out already?" Bulkhead asked. He looked so pleased to see Breakdown up and walking, which gave him the push he needed to speak.

"It looked worse than it was," Breakdown mumbled. He tried very hard not to waste time hesitating. It had to be now. Now or never. "Listen, Bulkhead, do you have a moment? There's something I need to---"

The alarm bells chose that moment to rang.

"Not right now, I think," Bulkhead replied as he dashed to his pod. "When I come back we can talk, I promise!" he yelled before the door closed.

Breakdown wasn't officially cleared out for duty, but it wasn't like anybody in the Wreckers cared about such trivial matters, so he hurried to his own pod before the others left without him, feeling more lighthearted than he had in a while. He didn't even cared all that much when he saw that Wheeljack's pod had already departed.

They arrived in the midst of an already ongoing and brutal battle. Not long before, an scout had located a energon deposit heavily guarded by the Decepticons. At the rate the energy reserves were getting lower for both sides, this was important. The detachment from the regular Autobot army had taken as much energon as they could carry before the enemy reinforcements arrived, and they needed the Wreckers to cover their backs while they fled. And to take care of what was left. The Wreckers were more than happy to oblige. Their usual _modus operandi_ \---go in, blow everything up, get out if possible---sometimes turned out to be useful.

Breakdown's fighting took him inside the mine. While he wasn't unaware of the plan, he hadn't been exactly paying attention when it was communicated to their private frequency. It wasn't until he heard Wheeljack saying, "Here it goes," that he looked up to see the group of Wreckers at the entrance. He saw them turning away and running for cover. Had they seen him? The knew he was in there, didn't they? Surely someone had to see him go into the mine. But what did that matter when he was seeing Bulkhead's back going away, leaving him behind---leaving him alone---, and the grenade flew slowly to a pile of raw energon.

It was all it took: one grenade. One small charge set in motion a devastating chain reaction.

Breakdown tried to run merely out of instinct, but he didn't know exactly where to. If it hadn't been for a pair of hands of unknown origin that pushed him inside a bunker, he would've been crushed along with everything else in the mine.

Breakdown and whoever it was remained in the dark until the sounds of the explosions faded away. He didn't know how long that was.

Finally, the other mech moved to kickstart an emergency generator. "Ugh, these things never work when you need them," he grunted as he was pulling levers. "This is so beneath me, but sometimes you just have to---" the generator began working and the lights in the bunker went on "---oh, there. Now, make yourself useful and---" this last part, said as he was turning around, stopped abruptly when he saw Breakdown was an Autobot. "Oops."

Breakdown was also surprised to see that the one who saved his life was a Decepticon. That was why, even if he was menacing him with his hammer, he hadn't brought it down just yet.

The red Decepticon raised his hands very slowly. "Stop! I'm a medical officer! You wouldn't hit a doctor, would you? We save lives!" He pointed at one of Breakdown's biggest wounds. "And I'd say you need some attention right now."

"How do I know you wouldn't just backstab me?" Breakdown asked.

"Well, as it happens, I need you to get out of here. Who knows how many big rocks are out there, and my servos are quite fine-tuned and most definitely not made for such a brutish job. Not to mention it would make a disaster on my paint job."

That had to be the longest whine Breakdown had ever heard, but the Decepticon sounded sincere despite of it. Or maybe because of it. Not to mention Breakdown's leg was indeed badly hurt. He wouldn't be able to move it if he didn't get any attention. He lowered his hammer. "Very well, we have a truce. But only until we get out here."

"Agreed," the Decepticon doctor said as his hand changed to a medical tool. A scary one he used a little too happily, but efficiently. "So, what's your name?"

"Breakdown. Yours?"

"Knock Out."

Breakdown grunted in acknowledgment and remained silent, only nodding from time to time since, as he worked, Knock Out went on and on about how he wasn't supposed to be there, and all the unfairness that it was to launch an attack before he could leave that forsaken rock and go to a more civilized place. "Not that there's much civilization left, lately," he mumbled. "Move your knee."

Breakdown did so. "It feels fine."

"Good. Now let's see that elbow."

Before Knock Out finished fixing him, Breakdown somehow ended up telling him about how he felt betrayed and abandoned by his fellow Wreckers. He wasn't sure Knock Out was listening, but it felt good to say it out loud. He didn't say anything about what he was going to tell Bulkhead. It was too personal and it hurt too much to think about it right then.

Knock Out took two steps back and looked at Breakdown. He even smiled a little. "Well, it's far from being my best job, but it'd do to get us out."

Breakdown flexed his servos---and smiled back. "It'll do, yes."

"Excellent. Now move the door, please."

Just as Knock Out had said, he kept his word and didn't attack him from behind. Also, he didn't help at all while Breakdown moved the rocks to clean up a path to another bunker in which were emergency escape pods, according to the Decepticon. "Or at least some means of communication. If we find someone there, we'll just tell them you're with me."

Breakdown just kept nodding and working.

Eventually, they reach that other bunker. There were still a few pods and, to Knock Out's delight, a small ship. "Wonderful! It isn't the latest model, but it's better than to be all cramped inside a pod, don't you think?"

"Well..."

"Come on, let's get out here."

Breakdown took a step to follow Knock Out before he remembered they were enemies. "Thanks for patching me up, doc," he said offering his hand. "I'll take a pod and be on my way."

Knock Out looked disappointed. Although only briefly. He took Breakdown's hand and shook it. He was about to say something, but then the shooting started.

"Breakdown!" yelled Bulkhead.

Breakdown turned his head to see Bulkhead and a few other Wreckers stomping their way in. He felt ecstatic. They came back for him! And then...

"Breakdown! What are you doing? Move aside! Now!"

But if Breakdown did move aside, Knock Out wouldn't get to the ship. It was a difficult decision to make, but he hadn't worked his way throughout all those rocks just to have the doctor shot down. "Go to the ship, doc. I'll buy you some time."

Knock Out didn't say anything, he just ran.

Breakdown stood up to the other Wreckers. He expected they won't shoot _him_ , but he was wrong.

"What are you doing?"

"You're letting that Decepticon get away!"

Breakdown raised his hands and tried to explain, but they weren't listening. He ended up trying to defend himself against the Wreckers. The were still confused and holding back, but then someone yelled, "Traitor!" and Breakdown knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

Then, a small ship hovered between Breakdown and the Wreckers. "Come on now, you big idiot!" Knock out called.

Breakdown jumped up and Knock Out lifted the ship to the sky.

"Listen, this doesn't mean anything," Knock Out said. "I'm not the sort that's going to let anyone smash someone I'm not done fixing, go that?"

Breakdown nodded slowly. He was scared at what he had just done. Now he was indeed a traitor.

"Come on, don't put that face," Knock Out continued after a heavy sigh. "There's still room in our side, you know?"

Breakdown's optics widened. "You... you're offering me...?"

"To become a Decepticon, yes. What else are you going to do now, anyway? Didn't you even say that they forgot about you before they blew up the mine?"

"You were listening?"

"Of course I was listening! What else could've I been doing? Besides repairing you, that is. Breakdown, I know it's hard, but sometimes doors close. And then some windows open up. Just stay with me and you'll see. You can even do some good. What do you know about the Decepticon cause anyway?"

Breakdown was about to answer when he realized they were approaching a Decepticon spaceship. And not just any Decepticon spaceship. "Is that...?"

"Ah, the _Nemesis_ , yes. I think I neglected to say that I am Megatron's personal physician."

"Yes. Yes, you did."

"Relax, then. As you can see, I am well connected. You'll be fine. We'll just tell them you're with me."

"I'm with you," Breakdown repeated softly as he they got closer to the Decepticon flagship. He decided that if he survived the next cycles he would indeed stay with Knock Out until the end.

And he did.


End file.
